Il ne m'aime plus, non ?
by erikita
Summary: Lui et moi , en fait , c'était tout simplement pas fait pour durer ... n'est-ce pas?


C'est ma première histoire ici, j'aimerais avoir vos critiques constructives s'il vous plait :) Si vous avez apprécié, je ferai peut-etre une suite :) Merci les gens :D xxx

* * *

C'était notre dernière dispute car moi, j'en avais assez. Alors qu'il me tourne le dos pour sortir dans mon appartement, je dois m'y faire : Lui et moi, c'était tout simplement pas fait pour fonctionner. Certains disent que les contraires s'attirent. **MENSONGES. **Nous étions le jour et la nuit, le froid et le chaud. Nous deux, c'était voué à l'échec, nous n'étions simplement pas faits pour être ensemble.

Je pense que, autant du côté physique que psychologique, nous étions les antithèses l'un de l'autre. Moi, petit, cheveux noirs indomptables, yeux verts; Lui, grand et élancé, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, apparence toujours soignée. Lui, prince des serpentards, fils de bonne famille; Moi, griffondor et voué à une destinée pouvant tout changer le cours de l'histoire de la magie. Depuis que j'avais refusé la main qu'il m'avait proposée en première année, Drago Malfoy m'haïssait. Toutes nos batailles, duels ou joutes verbales incessantes depuis le début de notre scolarité auraient dû nous démontrer que nous n'étions pas destinés à nous aimer.

Pourtant, c'est arrivé. Après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis retourné finir ma 7ème année à Poudlard, et lui aussi. La nouvelle directrice, Professeure McGonagall, avait pris une décision pour favoriser l'entente entre maisons. Serpentard étant la maison avec la pire réputation, chaque élève aurait des cours particuliers avec un autre élève d'une autre maison. Donc, mes talents en potions (complètement nuls, inexistants même) m'ont valu des cours privés avec ma némésis, comme j'étais choyé! Ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

Au fil de ces cours, j'appris à mieux le connaître. Drago était loin d'être comme je pensais. Bien que ça aie pris jusqu'après les vacances de Noël pour voir plus loin que ses défauts, j'ai pu apercevoir un garçon hautain, mais aussi gentil et drôle. Au début, je méprisais ces cours. Après quelques temps, ce fût les espaces entre les cours que je méprisais. Je faisais tout pour savoir où il était (merci à la carte des maraudeurs) et ainsi passer près de lui. Quand il était là, je me sentais heureux, nouveau. Comme si la guerre, les pertes, les morts, la peine, la douleur, le deuil, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Il me traitait différemment d'avant, et il me traitait différemment des autres. Avec lui, j'étais Harry, juste Harry. Pas Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui qui a Survécu où n'importe lequel de ces surnoms débiles. J'étais rendu obsédé par lui. La moitié du temps, je parlais de lui, et l'autre moitié du temps, j'espérais que quelqu'un parle de lui pour que je puisse encore parler de lui. J'étais heureux avec lui, mais jamais je n'aurais osé lui avouer, ou simplement en parler à un de mes amis. J'avais bien trop peur du jugement, après tout, il restait le garçon que j'avais détesté, insulté pendant 6 ans et je restais le garçon que lui et sa famille avaient essayé de détruire pendant toutes ces années. Mais un jour, tout a changé.

Déjà, j'étais souvent seul, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. Ce jour-là, c'était un samedi. Ron et Hermione étaient dans le dortoir à faire leurs devoirs (leurs devoirs, ouais.) J'étais dans la Grande Salle, à prendre mon déjeuner tout seul. Quand je sortis, Drago me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans une salle de classe déserte. ''Alohomora''. Nous étions seuls, que lui et moi. Je pris peur, il me regardait avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

- J'suis pas fou, tu sais. J'ai remarqué comment tu me regardes. Alors Potter, le Sauveur serait une putain de tapette ? Haha, quand tout Poudlard va savoir ca ! dit-il d'un ton mesquin

C'était reparti. Drago revenait celui que j'avais connu toutes ces années. Il avançait vers moi, donc je reculais jusqu'à être accoté au mur. J'avais peur, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'étais terrifié. Qu'allait-il faire ? Me frapper ? Je savais que la tolérance et la patience des Malfoy avait un seuil assez bas. Puis, il attrapa mon visage avec ses mains.

- La surprise qu'ils auront en voyant Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle et se tenir la main.

Il approcha son visage du mien. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mes yeux se sont alors fermés et j'ai enfin pu sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était comme, une délivrance, comme quand vous déballez enfin vos cadeaux le soir de Noël après les avoir observés si longtemps sous le sapin. Alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, mon ventre se tordait, je sentais mes mains devenir moites. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux bleus étaient emplis d'étoiles. J'en étais sûr, à ce moment, de notre amour. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Nous nous aimions.

Par la suite, tout s'était enchaîné. Première sortie, première fois, première engueulade, première réconciliation, premier je t'aime. Tout ça pendant 5 ans. Mais plus le temps avançait, et les engueulades commençaient à se faire de plus en plus omniprésentes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la dernière engueulade. Il était jaloux, c'était son seul défaut à mes yeux, mais BORDEL que ce défaut était chiant! Cette fois, c'était à propos de Ginny, la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

- Elle t'as aimé tant d'années, comment je pourrais être sûr que tu ne sois pas attiré par elle ? Après tout, elle est jolie !

- Arrête tes sottises tu veux. Et toi ? Tu es considéré comme le plus beau sorcier anglais par toutes les sorcières du monde magique ! j'ai renchéri.

Bref, pas besoin des détails. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que ça a finit en :

Peu importe. Je ne t'aime plus.

Et il est parti. Parti, plus là. Disparu. 5 ans, en 5 mots. _Je ne t'aime plus_. Vous trouvez ça suffisant ? Pas moi. J'en avais peut-être assez, mais je réalise vite que même si lui et moi n'était pas fait pour durer … J'aurais bien aimé que ça dure. Je commençais à y croire, que lui et moi, c'était du solide. Mais il faut croire que non. J'ai tellement envie d'être en colère, ne rien ressentir, mais je suis triste, brisé et les yeux gonflés. Ma gorge nouée, je n'arrive pas à hurler le désespoir qui me gagne. Je l'ai tant aimé, comme jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer. Je crois que je l'aime toujours, sinon pourquoi je souffrirais à ce point ? C'est si dure de se dire que c'est terminé, tellement irréaliste pour moi. Pourquoi lui ne ressent rien ? Pourquoi ne m'aime t'il plus ? Je dois me reconstruire. J'essaierai demain, en attendant je veux juste pleurer, l'oublier, ne plus l'aimer ... ''Je ne t'aime plus'' Cette phrase raisonne dans ma tête. Je veux pouvoir être capable a mon tour de le dire. Mais je n'entends que sa voix a lui, me disant qu'il ne m'aime plus... Il ne m'aime plus.

* * *

Donnnnnnnnnc, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Alors ne résistez pas à l'appel de ce joli bouton review ... En espérant en avoir haha ! Je tiens à rappeler que c'est ma première histoire :p  
Amis du soir, bonsoir

Amis du jour, bonjour :)


End file.
